


Lysithea von Cordelia's Quest for Class Knowledge

by LordTakuro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Class Change Shenanigans, Comedy, Lysithea wants to be the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTakuro/pseuds/LordTakuro
Summary: A series of shorts about Lysithea trying out different classes and being taught to use different weapons by the students of Garreg Mach MonasteryCh. 1: Fortress Knight (M!Byleth)Ch. 2: Archer (Bernadetta)Ch. 3: Brawler (Felix)Ch. 4: Cooking (Dedue)Ch. 5: Sword (Petra)





	1. Armored Up

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've ever posted on Ao3! I was given the idea based on a picture my friend sent me of Lysithea classed as a Fortress Knight. If you enjoy it and you like my writing, you can find more at my Twitter (@lordtakuro) and my Ko-Fi (linked in the Twitter)!

The afternoon sun casts a blinding light through the windows of my small office. In front of me lies a large stack of papers, the newest addition to what seems like a never-ending mountain of work. As I sigh and prepare to attack the mountain of work in front of me, an odd clanking sound seems to approach the outside of my office, followed by a light knocking.at the large wooden door.

**“P-Professor, are you in?”**

The voice is a familiar one, soft and proper as it fills my ears. It belongs to one of my newest recruits, a young noble formerly belonging to Claude’s house. Turning my attention from the paperwork, I quickly answer her.

**“Yes, Miss von Cordelia? You can come in.”**

The door creaks open slightly and the young girl peeks her head inside the door. A pair of pale pink eyes look in my direction as long locks of white hair flow with her movements.

**“I...seem to be having a bit of an issue. I couldn’t seem to find Miss Catherine or any of the others, so I thought I’d come to you.”**

Curious, I stand up and start to walk towards the door. As I move towards her, her head slowly creeps back behind the door.

**“Okay, what is it? You’re acting awfully weird.”**

I reach for the door handle as she quickly ducks further behind it.

**“No, ah, don’t look!”**

Swinging the door open, I see the usually regal Lysithea dressed in a full suit of armor. The thick suit of armor seems to completely consume the bottom half of her body and her seems to only peek out of the top of the armor.

**“Miss von Cordelia, this…”**

**“I, hmm, well, how do I put this? I thought I would just...try out something different from my standard. You know, versatility could be a great asset to our house in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion next month.”**

Chuckling to myself at the sight of Lysithea, normally a fierce magic user, clad in a suit of armor something like I would expect Dedue to wear, a question comes to mind.

**“That’s great! Learning more about how a different type of soldier fights could be really valuable. So, what seems to be the problem?”**

As I question Lysithea, her face begins to glow bright red. Nervously, she starts to shake the armor as much as the heavy iron suit will allow her, pulling at the chestpiece’s collar.

**“Well...I...I can’t seem…-urgh-...to get it off.”**

Watching the sight unfolding before me, I can’t help but start to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Lysithea’s embarrassed face, still glowing bright red, morphs into a pout as she starts pounding on my chest.

**“It-It’s not funny, Professor! Just help!”**

I spurt out a few laughs before choking down more and taking a deep breath. Smiling, an idea comes to mind.

**“Let’s go find Galatea, I’m sure she would be able to help.”**

**“Right, of course! Ingrid knows more about this armor stuff than I do.”**

Excitedly charging forward, I see Lysithea lose her balance as the mighty suit of armor comes crashing to the ground. Running to make sure she’s alright, I see her right hand wave me off as she slowly tries to push herself up.

**“I’m alright, Professor. Surely, I can overcome this...much…”**

Her arms push at the ground with as much force as she can manage, but the giant suit of armor doesn’t even seem to budge. Turning her head towards me, she starts to blush once more.

~Fin~


	2. Rousing the Shut-in Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea attempts to wake up Bernadetta for their scheduled early morning training, which Bernadetta is none too happy with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing the first chapter last night that I couldn't help but do a second. There'll definitely be more coming, I've got plenty of fun ideas for these and they're fun little ideas to write on the side of my main stuff.
> 
> Check my Twitter and Ko-Fi for more writing goodness if you liked what you read!

The early morning sun casts a muted blue light over the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery. Birds gently sing their songs, perched in the trees lining the walkways of the dormitories. As students begin to roll out of their beds and groggily ready themselves for classes, the harsh knocking of wood reverberates through the long corridor.

**“Bernadetta! Bernadetta...Are you awake?”**

A young girl stands in front of the door to one of the bedrooms. She continues loudly rapping her fist against the wooden door as she calls out to the girl inside.

**“Ehhh...Lysitheaaa? Bernie’s trying to sleep…”**

Bernadetta’s muffled voice barely carries through the room to Lysithea, standing outside her door. Lysithea can hear the sound of slow, stagnant movement within the room, inching closer to the door.

**“You said you would help me with my bow training today. I need to know all about how archers fight if I’m going to be effective on the battlefield.”**“Eh!? Lysithea, it’s only 6:30 in the morning! We can just do this later, riiiight?”

Lysithea’s expression shifts into one of annoyance, stamping her right foot against the ground.

**“But, Bernadetta, you’re the best archer I can ask for help here.”**

**“Eh-ehhh?!”**

Bernadetta’s voice grows louder as the shuffles from inside the room grow more frantic and pronounced. The sound of a loud bang, followed by several smaller clanging noises, resound from inside the shut-in’s room.

**“Bernadetta, is everything alright?”**

**“Y-Yeah! I just dropped something...A-anyways, wouldn’t someone else be better than me? Couldn’t you go ask Ashe or Miss Shamir?”**

Bernadetta’s voice rings with a tinge of awkward nervousness mixed with embarrassment, clearly flattered by Lysithea’s compliments.

**“Ashe is on stable duty today and Miss Shamir is busy with the Knights. Besides, the Professor told me you would be the best person to ask.”**

A low grumble vibrates from the other side of the door.

_“Of course it would be him, he always tells me I’ve got so much potential, but I don’t get it.”_

**“Bernadetta, please...Hey...If you help me out now, I’ll tell the Professor to let you sit the next mission out~”**

Lysithea can hear the sound of an excited gasp ring out from inside the room, followed by the quick sound of hands clapping against skin. The sound of feet shuffling against the hardwood floors once again echoes from the room.

**“A-Alright...But only for an hour, then I get to come back here.”**

A prideful smile comes across Lysithea’s face as the shuffling from inside slowly grows in volume. After a few minutes, the door slowly creaks open.

**~Fin~**


	3. A Fist to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea struggles to train with Felix in the art of fist-fighting when Felix's training methods cut a little too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has arrived! I've wanted to experiment with getting a little deeper with these pieces, so I threw in a little of Lysithea's backstory into this one. Maybe I'll try doing deeper fics outside this one for my girl, but these will remain light and fun for the most part.
> 
> As always, check out my Twitter and Ko-Fi if you like what you see!

Late in the afternoon, the afternoon sun casts an orangish tint over the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery. Not content to set for the day yet, it lies low in the sky, nearly completely obscured by the large walls surrounding the monastery. A lull has fallen over much of the monastery’s corridors as students eat their dinner in the dining hall or study in their rooms. From the far reaches of the training grounds, the clacking of metal against wood fills the air.

**“_-huff- -huff-_ A-are we almost done yet?”**

A young girl stands in a fighting position along one of the cardinal walls of the large open chamber. She wears a pair of gauntlets fashioned from iron, repeatedly striking the wooden training dummy in front of her. Locks of white hair sway with her body as she strikes the mannequin. Nearby, a man with black hair tied up into a bun observes her movements.

**“We’ve barely been out here an hour. If you weren’t serious about it, why did you even ask me to help you, Lysithea?”**

**“Because, Felix!”**

A flash of anger wells up in Lysithea’s voice as she gives the mannequin another hard strike. As she rocks back from the intensity of the strike, she rests her hands on her knees and attempts to catch her breath.

**“_-huff- -huff-_ Because...I want to be stronger. I want to know everything there is to know about being a soldier, so I can help my family.”**

**“Haaa?”**

Felix scoffs at her comment, not amused by her weak-willed answer.

**“You want to be stronger for your family? Give me a break. Talking all that chivalrous crap gets you nowhere. You have to want it for yourself.”**

**“I-I do!”**

Lysithea stamps her feet in annoyance at Felix’s direct and stinging remark. A fire seems to burn in her eyes as she glares at Felix. Noticing this, his expression changes as he realizes something in his head.

**“Lysithea, I’ve got a different idea...Punch me. Right in the face. As hard as you can.”**

**“Whaaa?! Why would I do that?”**

Felix leans over towards Lysithea, getting right in her face with a cocky grin painted all over his.

**“Come on, hit me as hard as you can. With punches like the ones I’ve been seeing so far, you’ll barely leave a mark.”**

**“Felix, you…”**

Lysithea’s annoyance grows at his provocation as she clenches her right hand into a fist once again, growing tired of his smug attitude.

**“Let’s go! Come on! If you can’t even hit me, how will you ever protect anyone?! You’re just a child who wants to play knight, aren’t you?”**

The last comment sparks something in Lysithea as her annoyance melts into an angry look. Reeling back with her right fist, she takes a hard swing at Felix, catching him in the left cheek. The force of the blow knocks him off his feet, falling to the ground on his back.

**“_-cough-_ Shit, that one really hurt. _-cough-_”**

Lysithea’s anger fades quickly as she runs over to him, concerned for his safety.

**“Felix! Are you okay?”**

**“Yeah...I’m fine. That’s what I was looking for.”**

Confusion paints Lysithea’s face as she extends her right hand to help Felix to his feet.

**“What do you mean?”**

Brushing dirt off his school uniform, he places his right hand on her shoulder.

**“That was the hardest punch I’ve seen you land all day. Maybe this wasn’t a total waste after all.”**

A proud smile grows on Lysithea’s face as her demeanor shifts to a calmer tone. As she smiles at her instructor, Felix begins to blush and turns his back to her, re-assuming his harsher usual attitude.

**“Alright, now let’s keep going. You’re putting in at least another hour.”**

Lysithea nods in agreement as she turns her attention back to the wooden mannequin before her. Once again, the sound of metal clacking against wood fills the air, albeit a little louder this time.

**~Fin~**


	4. An Acquired Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her ever-continuing quest for knowledge, Lysithea comes to Dedue to learn one of the most important skills for a soldier, how to cook.

As the sun hangs low in the sky, the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery bustle with the sounds of students frolicking about. Some play outside in the sun on their off-day while others feast in the dining hall. Somewhere amongst the dormitories, a young girl remains secluded in her room while the clang of metal against metal rings out from the training grounds as students test their might against one another.

Inside the dining hall, two particular students stand behind the main counter in front of the stove. The two of them standing next to one another makes for quite the spectacle, as the dark-skinned male towers over to the much shorter girl.

**“Lysithea, like this.”**

The man stirs some vegetables around in a small pan on the stove before them. The girl’s expression seems unimpressed as her pink eyes follow the man’s technique. Shaking her head causes long white locks of hair to sway back and forth with her movements.

**“Dedue, why does it have to be vegetables? Couldn’t we do something with a bit of a...softer taste?”**

**“Vegetables are good for a growing body. You wanted to learn how to cook to help His Higness, yes?”**

Lysithea pouts at the directness of Dedue’s remark. She had indeed asked for his help, but wasn’t expecting to start with something so far removed from her personal palate.

**“Couldn’t we just have Annette use her fire magic to cook our food? Why do we have to do it like this?”**

**“Cooking is precise. To make the best food, you have to be gentle and steady.”**

Dedue’s voice carries an air of refined experience, like an artisan speaking of their personal craft.

**“Here, now we add the meat. Can you hand me the spices from the counter?”**

As Dedue picks up another pan and dumps the sizzling chicken into the vegetable-filled pan, Lysithea turns to the counter behind them, grabbing a small bowl with a combination of minced garlic and ginger. Adding the spices into the pan, Dedue steps back from the stove, ushering Lysithea forward.

**“I’ll have you do the finishing portion.”**

**“Ehhh, why me? Shouldn’t you show me how to do it first?”**

Lysithea’s nervousness springs a gentle smile onto Dedue’s face. He reaches his right arm out and gently pushes her towards the stove.

**“The best way to learn how to cook is to try it for yourself. Here, stir the vegetables like this.”**

Guiding her arms, Lysithea begins to churn together the contents of the pan. The smells of sizzling chicken and garlic fill the air around them as Lysithea follows Dedue’s instructions.

**“Here, like this...Get this portion over here...and…done.”**

Dedue motions to Lysithea to move the pan off the heat of the stovetop. Scooping up a piece of meat with the cooking spoon, he pops it into his mouth, giving a smile to Lysithea after swallowing the food.

**“It tastes good. Well-blended and well-mixed. You did well, Lysithea.”**

**“A-ahaha, thank you…”**

Lysithea rubs the back of her head, embarrassed by Dedue’s praise.

**“Bring this to His Highness to try. Then, I’ll show you how to make sweet buns.”**

Lysithea’s expression instantly shifts to one of excitement at Dedue’s promise of sweet treats. Quickly plating some of the concoction to bring to Dimitri, Lysithea rushes to show off her work, the allure of sweets racing through her mind.

** _~Fin~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slowly becoming a series of fics about Lysithea trying to become the perfect human. We've gone beyond the battlefield into the kitchen and who knows where else we could go? Maybe Lysithea will learn how to sing from Dorothea or how to do her make-up from Hilda. The sky's the limit when you let yourself go.
> 
> As always, if you liked my writing and want to see more, you can check out my Twitter (@lordtakuro) and Ko-Fi (pinned there) for more.


	5. Blade of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea's adventure to become the all-around soldier continues in a sword sparring session with Petra

The noontime sun casts a bright gaze across the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery. Across its many corridors and courtyards, groups of students chat amongst themselves as other train against each other in combat. As the Officer’s Academy’s pinnacle event, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, approaches, the campus finds itself alive with a vigorous energy that seems to spread from one student to the next.

In a secluded corner of the Northern Courtyard, near the entrance to the Training Hall, the clacking of wood striking against wood rings through the air. Two young girls find themselves engaged in fierce training with one another. The taller of the two takes the offensive as her purple ponytail bounces with each strike

**“You will have to be doing better than that, Lysithea.”**

With each crack of the two girl’s wooden swords, she forces the other girl a step further back. The shorter of the two grips her sword with both hands, trying to defend herself from the other’s attack. Her flowing white hair shakes with each blocked strike as she tries to maintain her footing.

**“Grh...This...this seems like way too much, Petra!”**

Petra continues her offensive as she repeatedly clashes wooden blades with Lysithea. Her face is painted with a vigorous, excited expression.

**“If you want to learn the sword in time for the Battle, you have to be making every second count.”**

Lysithea digs her feet into the ground beneath her, trying with all her might to hold her ground against Petra’s unrelenting attack. Trying to hold her own against the swordfighting prowess on display, a memory of the Professor’s teachings flashes in her mind..

** _“Remember, Lysithea, using the sword isn’t all about strength. You can always beat someone physically stronger than you, you just have to outsmart them.”_ **

Taking the Professor’s words to heart, Lysithea focuses only on not being downed. As Petra continues her swings, Lysithea begins to take note of her fighting style. Swift, strong strikes without relenting seem to weaken her stance with Lysithea noticing Petra’s feet shift into an awkward position.

**“Alright, I think I can do this!”**

With a quick swing, Lysithea counters Petra’s next strike. Her swing strikes near the tip of the sword, causing it to swing in a different way than Petra was prepared for. Petra seems to stumble backwards, caught off-balance by Lysithea’s counter-attack as she goes in for more.

**“I think I’ve figured it out. It’s all about where I position my strikes!”**

Lysithea continues to swing with careful, calculated blows, beginning to push Petra back. As Petra shifts to the defensive, a slight smile grows on her face.

**“See! This is what I was talking about, Lysithea. You have learned much from the training.”**

As Lysithea goes in for her final attack, a slight magical energy emanates from her sword as she strikes, causing Petra to lose her grip on the wooden sword. The sword tumbles to the ground with a crack as Lysithea raises her sword to Petra. Bending down to pick up her disarmed weapon, Petra gives a clap at Lysithea’s efforts.

**“You have done much of the learning, Lysithea! What was that last attack?”**

**“The Professor taught it to me. He taught me that swordfighters who use magic can channel some of their magical energy through their weapon.”**

An excited look grows on Petra’s face as she looks on at Lysithea with gleaming eyes.

**“You must teach me how to use the magic!”**

Lysithea chuckles at Petra’s shift in demeanor. Smiling, she extends her hand to Petra, offering a handshake. As Petra reaches for Lysithea’s hand, the noise of a rumbling stomach reverberates through the air.

**“...But, let us be eating the lunch first.”**

** _~Fin~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I've had in the idea bank for a while and I finally figured out how I wanted to do it!
> 
> Once again, if you like my writing and want to see more, you can find more over on my Twitter and Ko-Fi!


End file.
